Episode 2
Episode 2 was the second episode of Gracepoint. Plot Beth Solano is feeling the loss of her son, Danny Solano, as she walks about her house, crying. Emmett Carver walks along Danny's route, and notices the presence of the Harvey Ridge house. He saw security cameras near the house, and tried to look inside. Susan Wright is seen walking towards the house, but turns around upon seeing Carver. Meanwhile, Ellie and Joe Miller comfort their son, Tom Miller, who had a nightmare following the death of his best friend. According to his mother, he was calling out Danny's name in his sleep. Tom asks if he'll have to talk to the police, but Ellie tells him "not today", and says that she can't be the one interviewing him, but that he shouldn't worry. Everything's going to be "just fine". Gemma Fisher received another cancellation because of the murder, and Kathy Eaton put up a sign advertising her condolences book to the street outside the Gracepoint Journal's offices. Paul Coates entered the offices, saying that the Church should have thought about doing a condolences book first, but Kathy reminds him that it isn't a competition, and tells Paul that he can be the first to sign it. Renee Clemons tried to talk to Carver, asking him if he wanted to get a coffee and tell her his side of the story. Carver rejects in anger and annoyance, asking her "is that a joke?". Carver and Ellie discuss the case, when it is revealed very few police -- 5 officers and 2 cadets -- are working on it because of other events going on in the region, such as "whale-fests", which annoys Carver. While discussing, Raymond Connelly is seen putting in telephone wiring. Carver notices too, and demands that "all desks are clear from now on". He then goes on to state that the next priorities in the case are the location of Danny's cell phone and his skateboard, both of which were missing, and getting a list of suspects together. Such a list was conveniently provided to the police by the Solano family, after getting elimination prints taken and being introduced to their police liaison, Pete Lawson. Ellie also has to inform the family that Danny cannot be buried as his body was the most important piece of evidence they had, so he couldn't be buried until the killer had been caught. Hugo Garcia calls to Ellie, revealing to her that the CSI has found a role of $500 in cash under Danny's bed, and a bag of cocaine under Chloe's floorboards. Jack contacts the Gracepoint Police Department, telling them he had remembered another piece of information about Danny. Jack remembered Danny talking to a hiker a couple of weeks, maybe 10 days, before Danny's death. Danny and the hiker seemed quite friendly, Danny being much more interested in the hiker than counting whales and laughing at his jokes. Jack apparently only remembered this after Carver and Ellie had left him the previous day. He also informs Carver that Danny always turned up to his Wildlife Group shifts, and that Danny had a good heart. "It matters, a good heart." Ellie confronts Chloe about the cocaine. Under threat of having her parents told, Chloe confesses that she was given it by Gemma, although she neither uses nor deals it. She knew nothing about the money from Danny's room. Ellie tells Chloe that she wouldn't get in trouble if she told her the truth. Renee enters the offices of the Gracepoint Journal. After dismissing Gemma's question about her room, she approached Owen Burke to ask for a desk and printer access in the office. Owen accepts, but Kathy then went over and denied her access, despite Renee's attempts at sweet-talking about mutual colleagues, informing Renee that the Journal was a busy operation and that, if Kathy allowed Renee a desk, she would have to do the same to any other reporters who came to report on the murder. Ellie tries to chat with Carver, telling him that Chloe's cocaine must have been a one time thing; "she's not that kind of girl." He replied; "Nobody ever is." After complaining that Carver wasn't making a coffee for her too, she's called off. Carver suffers a dizzy spell, dropping his coffee on the way to the bathroom, breathing heavily, as he injected some sort of medicine. It seemed not everyone had responded to Carvers request for a clean desk, as Ellie catches Raymond looking at photo's of Danny left on Sam's desk while putting in the phone lines. Ellie and Carver interview Gemma to hear the full story of Chloe's cocaine. Gemma tells them that she had asked Chloe to get some for some guests of the Crestview Inn who wanted it, who were spending a lot of money in other areas, but that Chloe had taken so long, the guests had left and Gemma gave it back to her. Chloe had said that she knew somebody who wasn't a dealer, but knew where to get the coke. She denied all connection of the incident to Danny, and asks if the offence could be handled quietly. Ellie agrees and figures out a strategy to keep the event quiet, although Carver disagreed with the point about keeping the incident quiet. Ellie ignored Carver and tells Gemma "Don't worry." Carver then confronts Ellie about her insistence on helping people. He tells her not to tell people not to worry and not to help them out of a bad situation as it was better to let people feel the pressure and reveal their guilt. Ellie retaliates, telling Carver that he wasn't there to teach her how to do her job and that she was going to handle people her own way. The Solano family is at home, sitting quietly. Suddenly, Beth gets desperate for potato chips, and decided to go to the supermarket to get some. Mary Parnell offers to go get some chips for her, but Beth rejects her mother's offer, telling her to "stop smothering me" before storming off. In the supermarket, Beth had to handle the stares of neighbours who knew what had happened, and felt mournful upon seeing "Choco Puffs", Danny's favourite cereal. In the parking lot, in desperation to leave, Beth accidentally backs into a line of trolleys before falling into a heap, sobbing. Paul Coates comes up to comfort her, and she reveals to him that she's pregnant and hasn't told anyone. Beth asks Paul for advice, but he says that she needs to make up her own mind, and that she wouldn't listen to his advice anyway. Gemma Fisher's bar at the Crestview Inn was almost empty, save for Paul and Ned. Ned kept on complaining about how bad the murder was for local business by trurning away the tourists, provoking Gemma into refusing him further drink and telling him to "grieve respectfully". While leaving the bar, Ned tells Gemma to "keep the change. You're gonna need it." Ellie brings Carver a burito for dinner in the office, and he complains about the beans. Carver reveals that nobody besides Jack Reinhold saw Danny with the hiker, or saw the hiker at all for that matter. Carver asks Ellie how she's handling the murder, and she replied that she wasn't going well. She couldn't believe the people the Solano family put on their list of suspects. Carver responds that she has to learn not to trust and to view her community from the outside. Ellie gets upset, stating that she doesn't want to be outside her community, and accuses Carver of his grouchy, distant attitude making him a bad fit for the job, making him insensitive. She tells him that he should stop suspecting everyone, as most people have a moral compass and so wouldn't commit murder. Carver's response; "Compasses break." Ellie returned home to see Tom asleep in her bed with Joe, and so slept in Tom's bed instead. In Carver's hotel room, Carver throws a wallet down on the bed containing a photo of his daughter before sitting in an arm chair and taking some pills. Out at the caravan park, Carver approaches Susan Wright to get the keys to the Harvey Ridge house, as she cleaned it. She is suspicious of Carver at first, but reluctantly hands over the keys, getting him to sign for them so she didn't get any trouble. Danny's skateboard is seen in Susan's cupboard. Paul gives a sermon at the local Church, where there is apparently a big crowd for a Tuesday, but the Church hall is still relatively empty, especially after such a tragedy. Mary tells Paul to reach out for Beth and help her, as he has apparently done in the past when he first lived in Gracepoint. Mary says that she was praying that the reason Paul returned to Gracepoint was to help Beth. In the park, Joe Miller is playing with Tom Miller. Tom is reluctant to play, and Joe suggests talking about it. Next thing, Ellie Miller arrives and comes to talk with her family. However, she is soon distracted by Jeff who pesters he about whether or not it's safe for other children in the town. Nikki tries to pull Jeff away, and tells her husband off for bothering Ellie. Jack is seen in the background, watching these events play out. Back at the police station, Ellie and Carver go through the security footage from near the Harvey Ridge house. In the stills from the camera, which take a photo twice a minute, Mark Solano is seen driving into the parking lot and waiting for somebody. However, the camera didn't see who he was waiting for as there was a power outage everywhere south of Main Street which also stopped power to the camera. Raymond Connelly then enters Carver's office, telling the two detectives that he had a psychic message from Danny saying that there was water involved in the case and that Danny was put in a boat. It was very obvious that neither detective believed him. Owen Burke took a walk along the harbour with Renee Clemons, telling her about the town of Gracepoint. Renee encourages Owen to look to work for a bigger news company than just the Gracepoint Journal. She then goes on to discuss the Rosemount case involving the disappearance of three girls, Nina, Sydney and Megan, a case which Emmett Carver "fumbled" before disappearing. Renee tells Owen that if he cared about Gracepoint and didn't want to see the problems of Rosemount happening there, then Owen would help her out by introducing her to people and telling her about the town and what was going on in it, in return for her helping him advance his journalistic career. Ellie and Carver interview Raymond about his extraordinary claim. Carver gets angry at him for "wasting police time" and warns Raymond about the "industry" that surrounds murder investigations of people wanting to have a hand in the case. Raymond responds by telling Carver "She says she forgives you. About the pendant." This message makes Carver pause a moment in surprise, but refuses to explain why to Ellie. The files from Danny's hard drive had been received, and it was found that Danny had been keeping some sort of journal on his computer. It starts off benign; "A mountain of homework.", "Movie night.", but then grows more relevant: "Enough of this. Time to quit.", "Dad's really gonna kill me now.", "Gotta get out of here. Budapest sounded good.", "I think I know what he's doing. What am I doing?" Paul Coates made an announcement of sympathy and support for the community and the Solano family over the local news station which Beth Solano was watching. When Mark saw this, he turned off the TV in anger and stormed out of the house to threaten Paul and tell him to stay away from his family. Pete Lawson tried to chase Mark but didn't arrive at Paul's house until Mark had finished telling Paul to leave his family alone. Chloe Solano meets up with her boyfriend, Dean Iverson. She mentioned that the police found the cocaine in her house, but tells Dean not to worry as the police didn't push to find out more about it and she didn't tell them that he had been the one to give her the coke. After Dean starts worrying about the police looking for him, Chloe snaps that back that she had no idea that her little brother was going to die causing the police to search her house. She storms off home, leaving Dean behind. As Chloe walks home, Renee approaches her, asking to borrow a cigarette lighter. After she had caught Chloe's attention, she gave her back Danny's toy, saying that it would have been taken and sold online if it had stayed at the beach. She then asks to borrow Chloe's cell phone, and places her contact details in it under the name "A Friend", saying that she would never call or come to her family's door, but that if they ever needed to talk to somebody, they could contact her. Carver went around to the Solano's house to talk to Mark about what he was doing the night Danny died, following on from the security footage. After being told of the images contradicting his earlier story, Mark changes it, saying that he wasn't out on a job but out with a friends, getting drinks and a bite to eat until 4am, yet he couldn't name who his friend was, despite persistent questioning. While talking, Carver got a call from Ellie to inform him of some new developments on her end. While Carver was talking with Mark, Ellie was with the CSI team investigating the Harvey Ridge house. A patch of blood was found which was a match for Danny's blood type, leading to Hugo Garcia concluding that it was the scene of Danny's murder. Also, there were kids size 6 sneaker prints all around the area, along with the footprints of all the CSI team and every dog walker that had been past since the previous Thursday. Although it was believed that Danny was killed there, his body had been moved two miles down the coast for no obvious reason. The house had been cleaned from top to bottom, except for one thing; a set of fingerprints beside the sink belonging to Mark Solano. Cast ;Opening Credits *Emmett Carver -- David Tennant *Ellie Miller -- Anna Gunn *Beth Solano -- Virginia Kull *Paul Coates -- Kevin Rankin *Joe Miller -- Josh Hamilton *Owen Burke -- Kevin Zegers *Renee Clemons -- Jessica Lucas *Chloe Solano -- Madalyn Horcher *Gemma Fisher -- Sarah-Jane Potts *Vince Novik -- Stephen Louis Grush *Dean Iverson -- Kendrick Sampson *Tom Miller -- Jack Irvine *Jack Reinhold -- Nick Nolte *Mark Solano -- Michael Pena *Susan Wright -- Jacki Weaver *Kathy Eaton -- Alisen Down *Lars Pierson -- Brendan Fletcher *Hugo Garcia -- Darcy Laurie *Raymond Connelly -- Adam Greydon Reid ;Closing Credits *Mary Parnell -- Linda Darlow *Danny Solano -- Nikolas Filipovic *Angela -- Karyn Mott *Frank -- William "Bigsleeps" Stewart *Luis -- Chad Krowchuk *Pete Lawson -- Patrick Gilmore *Jeff -- Aaron Craven *Nikki -- Jenn Maclean-Angus *Ned -- Fred Keating *News Anchor -- Sonia Beeksma *Photographer -- Issac Keoughan Crew *Consulting Producer -- James Strong *Producer -- Irene Burns *Produced by -- Arvi Liimatainen *Executive Producer -- Chris Chibnall *Executive Producer -- John Goldwyn *Executive Producer -- Jane Featherstone *Executive Producer -- Carolyn G. Bernstein *Executive Producers -- Anya Epstein & Dan Futterman *Teleplay by -- Anya Epstein & Dan Futterman *Directed by -- James Strong To see list of all cast and crew, click here. Category:Episodes